


A Complicated Summer

by Scarletwriter128



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Angst, DJ wifi, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, adrienette - Freeform, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwriter128/pseuds/Scarletwriter128
Summary: Adrien Agreste was finally living on his own. No schedule, no Nathalie, no overbearing father. He thought that his summer before he had to go back to working as a physics professor was going to be relaxing. That was before he met his beautiful new neighbor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who happened to be interning at his father's company. She also happened to be in a relationship already.Marinette Dupain-Cheng was finally living on her own. She was interning at Gabriel, had a wonderful boyfriend, and had awesome friends. It seemed like it was about to be a great, relaxing summer. That is, until she met her cute new neighbor, Adrien Agreste.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm starting my first multi-chapter fic, and I hope you like it. Updates will probably be slow since I'll be going on vacation soon, but I'll try to write as much as I can for the rest of the summer! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Adrien stepped out onto his balcony to sit in his chair and read his book. It was nice out, and he'd been wanting to read _The_ _Alchemist_ ever since Nino told him how much he had enjoyed reading it back in high school. Adrien had been forbidden from going to high school, so he had never been given the opportunity to read it. From what he's heard, it's very good. 

The sun wasn't too strong today, which was good because despite what Nino’s girlfriend, Alya, said, he was not a sunshine child. 

But something was different. Then, he realized that it was the aroma in the air. It smelled like flowers. He looked to his right, and he saw a plethora of beautiful flowers. There were roses, daisies, jasmine, lillies, petunias, and more. The mix of colors really popped, bringing some life to the small balcony. It was such a beautiful sight that he was surprised he didn’t notice it when he had first gone out onto the balcony. 

He remembered there had been some boxes outside the apartment next to his last week. Someone new had moved in, but he had yet to see his new neighbor. It looked like whoever it was had gotten settled in and had already started beautifying their apartment.

He was still looking at the flowers when someone came out onto their balcony. It was a woman who was petite, but she looked to be around his age. She had dark hair that was pulled back into pigtails, creamy, blemish free skin, and blue bell eyes. Her eyes were what really captured him. They were so beautiful and full of life. He was so enraptured that he was caught off guard when those blue bell eyes stared directly at him. 

Realizing how his staring was kind of rude, he looked away. He could already feel his cheeks getting warm. The woman cleared her throat, and he turned back to face her. She had a shy smile on her face, and she waved. 

“Hi, I'm Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien froze for a second, entranced by his neighbor’s―Marinette’s―melodious voice. Then, he remembered that he had to introduce himself as well. “Um, I’m Adrien.”

The name  _ Agreste _ was on the tip of his tongue, but he was a little wary of saying his last name. From his experience, it had brought only trouble. Whenever people heard his last name, they would either be fake nice, intimidated, or think that he was spoiled brat. He would rather not risk it. 

“Welcome to the building,” he said. It sounded kind of lame to his ears, but he really just wanted to keep talking to her. 

“Thanks. I just moved in last week, but I hadn’t had the time to meet any new neighbors.”

“Well, now you have. If I’m being honest, I don’t really know many of the other tenants either. I only moved in a few weeks ago.” That, and he got nervous around new people. His lack of time to socialize growing up had affected his understanding of social cues and how to interact with others. There’s a reason why his only friends are Chloe, Nino, and Kagami. He’s known Chloe forever, he met Nino several times when he had to DJ his father’s fashion shows, and he’s known Kagami since she became a part of his fencing team. She was the only one on the team willing to talk to him. 

He’d call Alya a friend, but he’s only met her a few times. He does like her, but he barely knows her. Hopefully, Marinette could become a new friend, or maybe something more. 

“Oh, well now you know one. I’ve got to go, but it was nice meeting you Adrien,” she said, going back inside.

“Nice meeting you too,” he whispered. 

They had only had one conversation, and he could already feel himself falling. 


	2. Coffee Dates and Party Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting her new neighbor, Marinette heads out to meet her boyfriend, Luka, for their coffee date. Luka ends up giving her an idea that will lead to unexpecting events for her and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back from vacation and have gotten back to writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was many things, but punctual was not one of them.

She was speed-walking in her heels, heading to the cafe where she was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Luka, and she was already late. She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. It was a good thing he knew her well, or else he probably would have left by now. He was most likely unsurprised as he waited at their usual table.

She pulled her hat down as the sun blinded her, its rays stronger than it had ever been that day. She was glad that she had chosen to wear her blue sundress, which she had made herself, of course. What kind of designer would she be if she didn’t design and wear her own clothes?

She had finally reached the cafe, and she could see Luka’s blue hair through the glass door. Her heart skipped a beat, as it always did whenever she saw her boyfriend. She had been worrying a bit earlier about their relationship. He was busy trying to get his band a record deal, and she was busy with her new internship at Gabriel. She wondered if she’d have enough time for him, so she had gone out to her balcony to get some fresh air and think a bit. It wasn’t as big as the one above of her parents’ bakery, but she had managed to make it her own by putting her plants out there. She had also met her new neighbor, Adrien. He seemed a bit familiar to her, but she had no idea where she could have possibly seen him before. He was cute, and he seemed sweet, if not a little awkward.

Her thoughts of Adrien vanished as soon as she entered the cafe. It reminded her of her family’s bakery with the sweet smell of pastries and coffee, except she knew that her parents’ pastries were incomparable to anyone else’s.

Luka saw her, and he smiled at her. It was a smile that was only reserved for the people he loved: his sister, Juleka; his mother, Anarka; and now her. They had been dating for a few months now, but he had confessed to her that he had feelings for her for a long time, way before she had started to feel anything for him. It worried her sometimes that he was on a level of their relationship that she wasn’t at yet. But he had reassured her that he was fine with it, so she was just going to trust that he was telling the truth.

“Hey, Ma-ma-marinette,” Luka teased, standing up to kiss her.

His kisses always left her breathless. It was short, but it was sweet and left her smiling.

“Hey, Luka. Sorry for making you wait,” she said.

He chuckled. “It gave me time to think of what I wanted to order. Besides, I’d be surprised if you were on time.”

She blushed, knowing that it was true. “So, what are you getting?”

“Chocolate croissant and a latte. What do you wanna get? I’ll go up and order for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll have an iced coffee and a chocolate chip muffin.”

He walked to the counter as she sat down, taking out her phone. She had just gotten a text from her best friend, Alya.

 

Alya: Hey, girl. Just wanted to let you know that Nino is throwing a small party tomorrow night at 8. He’s inviting the whole gang and a friend of his that he can’t wait to introduce to us. You should totally bring Luka!

 

Mari: Sounds like fun! I’ll totally be there! I’m actually with Luka rn, so I’ll ask him.

 

Alya: Great! Ttyl!

 

Marinette put her phone away and looked up to see Luka with their orders. She smiled at him as he sat down. 

“So, Alya is inviting us for Nino’s party tomorrow with everyone. Wanna come? I’m actually free for once,” she said, looking at him hopefully. This coffee date was the first time they had gone out together in the past week. It would be nice to hang with Luka and see some of their old friends. 

But when Luka frowned, she felt her hopes vanish. “I’m sorry, but I can't. My band and I are having auditions for a new band member. Ever since Marc left, we've been looking for a new keyboardist, but we haven't had much luck.”

Marinette was upset, but she understood. Luke’s band was really good, and they could have already gotten a record deal if Marc hadn't decided to leave the band three months ago. Every person they had seen so far didn't seem to fit.

“Don't worry. I get it. I hope that it goes well,” she said. 

“Thanks. So, how's the internship going so far?”

They spent the next two hours talking about her internship, his band, and anything else that came to mind. That's one of the things Marinette loved about Luka. She could talk to him about anything. She eventually started telling him about her new apartment and new awkward, but sweet, neighbor. 

“Dude sounds cool. If he's also new, he must not have many friends yet,” Luka said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, he said he hadn't really talked to many of the other tenants. But he looks really familiar. I just don't know why.”

“Maybe you saw him in the hall? Either way, the guy sounds like he can use some new friends. Why don't you invite him to Nino’s party? He can get to know some more people that way,” Luka suggested. 

“That's a great idea! If I see him, I'll ask if he wants to come,” Marinette said, already looking forward to seeing her new neighbor. 

 

              ________________________

Marinette was very excited to invite Adrien to Nino’s party. She thought it would be a great way for him to meet people, and she wanted to get to know the guy better. There was only one problem: He wasn’t home. 

It was already evening, and she didn’t want to invite him tomorrow because that would make it even more last-minute. She also didn’t want him to think she was inviting him out of pity. But she had already knocked twice, and she had been standing outside his door for ten minutes. She felt a little pathetic.

She was just turning to go into her apartment when she heard the elevator ding. She looked back to see Adrien walking in, a bag in his hand and his keys in the other. He stopped walking when he noticed her outside his door. She smiled at him, sheepishly. 

“Hey, Adrien! I just wanted to see if you were home so I could ask you something,” she said. 

His eyes widened. “Oh! Well, I-I was out since there were a few errands I had to do. But, um, what was it th-that you wanted to ask me?”

Marinette stared at him a bit, realizing he must be shy. Would he be up for going to a party? Only one way to find out. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that my friend is hosting. It should be a lot of fun.”

His cheeks grew a bit pink, and he said, “I-I’d love too!”

Marinette beamed. “Great! It’s tomorrow at eight.”

Suddenly, he frowned. “Tomorrow?”

Marinette’s smile began to wane. She knew it was last minute, but she had hoped he would still be able to come. “Um, yeah. I’m sorry, but the party itself was actually decided last minute.”

“Oh, w-well, it’s just that I, uh, I had already promised my best friend that I’d go to his party,” he said, his frown growing deeper. 

Marinette was a little upset, but she could understand. “That’s okay. I hope you have a lot of fun. Have a good night, Adrien.” 

“You too, Marinette,” he said. 

She went inside her apartment. If she had stayed by the door, she would’ve heard Adrien groaning about how he missed his chance to hang out with his crush. 


	3. Parties and Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien ends up seeing someone he didn't expect at the party, and while one hope is crushed, an offer is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry. I promise I have not forgotten this story, but lack of inspiration, along with school and trying to work on my novel has made me put this story on hold for the past few months. I will keep working on it, but I can't promise fast updates. I still hope you enjoy this chapter!

Adrien looks in his mirror, wondering what jacket he should wear. He didn’t get why he was stressing out so much about what he was going to wear. Maybe it was the model in him. Maybe it was because he was going to meet all of Nino’s friends from lycee. Or maybe it’s because there’s a small chance he might pass Marinette in the hall. 

“What do you think, Plagg?” he asks, turning around and holding both jackets. 

Plagg hisses, walking away. He must be hungry. That grumpy cat always wants food, especially Camembert. He didn’t even know that cats liked cheese. 

“I’ll get you your cheese, but help me decide which looks nicer. Denim or leather?”

Plagg doesn’t turn back. Whatever. Adrien is a grown man now. He can make decisions for himself. 

Ten minutes later, and he’s finally decided on the leather jacket. He doesn’t usually wear it, but maybe it’s nice to try something new for a change. When he puts it on, he thinks he looks good. It kind of kills his whole physics nerd aesthetic, but he’s not going to be teaching today. He’s going to a party with potential friends, not students. Should he put on his glasses? He’s so used to wearing them now. He thinks the contacts would be trying to change himself a bit too much. He decides to keep his glasses on. Grabbing everything he needs, he leaves some cheese for Plagg and is out the door. 

Stepping out into the hallway, he has to stop himself from wanting to run back inside because there’s Marinette, leaving her own apartment. Of course, she looks stunning. She’s wearing a short, red, lace skater dress paired with black flats. Her hair is slightly curled, and she’s wearing barely any makeup. A soft smile is gracing her face. She looks beautiful. Way too beautiful for him to form coherent sentences. 

“Hey, Adrien. You look nice,” she says. She turns around to lock her door, giving him enough time to snap out of his stupor. 

“Th-thanks. Um, you look amazing.” 

A faint blush blooms her cheeks, and it’s so cute. Adrien blushes.

“Thanks. I’m about to head out to the party. I hope you have fun at yours,” she says, walking towards the elevator. She waves goodbye at him. 

“Thanks. You too,” he says, opening his door to go back inside. “Wait, what am I doing?”

Plagg stares at him from inside, and Adrien almost swears that he’s smirking at him. 

Adrien turns around and runs to the elevator. “Marinette, wait! Hold the elevator!” 

The doors are just about to close, but she manages to stop them just in time for him to get in. 

“Thanks,” he says, out of breath.

She giggles. “No problem. I was wondering why you were heading back to your apartment.”

Adrien sighs. “It is not my day. I swear, my cat was judging me when I went back inside.”

“Aww, I bet he wasn’t. I love cats. They’re so cute,” she says.

Adrien shakes his head. “Plagg may be cute, but the only thing he loves is cheese.”

“And you. I’m sure of it. Cats just don’t always show when they care.”

The elevator stops, and they both step out. “You seem to know a lot about cats.”

Grabbing her keys out of her handbag, she says, “There was this stray that used to walk past my parents’ bakery. I couldn’t actually keep her, but I liked to think that she was mine. I even named her Tikki.”

“Mhm. Well, I should go. I can’t be late to my best friend’s party,” Adrien says.

“Oh, me too. I’ll see you later, Adrien,” Marinette says, going outside to her car. 

“See you!” Adrien says, before starting to walk back to the elevator. “Wait, what am I doing?”

This girl was going to be the death of him.

__________________________

Adrien and Nino have known each other for about five years now, and he’s the person that Adrien is closest to out of everyone else in his life. He had Chloe, but she usually talked about herself. He only talked to Kagami on occasion since she’s always super busy at the Pro Fencing Academy in America. But he knows that Nino will always have time to hang out, or simply to just talk on the phone. Nino had been traveling, playing different clubs all throughout Europe, and he’s even had a few concerts in America. He’s really making a name for himself, and Adrien couldn’t be more proud. He knew from before he hit it big, playing some of his father’s fashion shows, which is where they first met. But he has barely seen his best friend for the past two years. He’s finally back in Paris for good though. He says he’s ready to settle down with Alya and will only perform in France. Adrien can tell that he’s head over heels in love with Alya, so he’s not surprised. It wouldn’t be shocking if Nino pulled out a ring any time soon.

So, when Nino opened the door, Adrien couldn’t help but hug the other man. Nino hugged him back, missing him just as much. 

“We need to hang out more,” Adrien says. 

“Facts, bro. It’s been way too long,” Nino says, pulling away from Adrien, but his hands are still on his shoulders. “Dude, it hasn’t been the same without you.”

“And Marinette, this is my boyfriend’s boyfriend, Adrien,” Alya jokes from behind them. 

Adrien is about to laugh, but then he fully registers what Alya said. Turning, he sees Marinette standing next to Alya, smiling at him. 

“We’ve met actually. He lives in the building I just moved into,” Marinette explains. 

Nino grins. “Small world, huh?”

Adrien only nods. He’s pretty sure his face is as red as Marinette’s dress.

Alya looks between Adrien and Marinette. There’s something like pity in her eyes. “Hey, Adrien, can I talk to you for a sec? There’s a few people you need to meet.”

He nods and follows her, waving at Nino and Marinette. She leads him into the kitchen, which is empty of people. 

“I don’t know who you really expected me to meet in here,” Adrien tries to joke. 

Alya sighs. “Adrien, do you like Marinette?”

How did she figure it out already? “Wh-what? N-no! I barely know her!”

“Adrien.”

“Alya, I don’t like her like that. I just think she’d make a really great friend.”

Alya raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? So, you don’t care that she’s taken?”

Adrien’s face falls. Of course, she’s taken. What person wouldn’t want to be with someone like her? “Uh, no. I don’t care at all”

“Look, Adrien, I don’t want you to get hurt. That’s why I’m telling you this now. She’s been with this guy for almost six months now, and they’ve known each other even longer than that. She really really likes him.”

“And this is supposed to stop me from feeling hurt?”

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Sunshine Child. I just don’t want you getting your hopes up.”

“Hey, what’s going on in here? Why the sad faces?” Nino asks, jokingly. When he realizes how serious they really are, he asks, “Are you alright, Adrien?”

Adrien sighs. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? If you’re not feeling well, you can crash in our room.”

Adrien shakes his head, bringing back his old model smile. “I’ll be fine. So, who did you want me to meet?”

Nino brings him out to join everyone else. Alya looks at him, worried. He gets why, but, now that he knows that Marinette is taken, he’ll do what Alya said. Not get his hopes up. 

All the names kinda blur together. Kinematic equations are easier than matching each name to the face. He sits down on the couch, talking to a guy who he thinks is named Mike. Or was it Marc?

“Hey, Marc. Where’s Nathaniel?” Marinette asks, plopping down on the seat next to him. Well, looks like it’s Marc. 

“He had to stay home because he procrastinated so much, and he has to have the work down by Monday morning. The life of an artist, I guess,” Marc answers, rolling his eyes. But the way he talks of Nathaniel and smiles fondly tells Adrien that he adores him all the same. 

Marinette giggles. “I’m not surprised.” Facing Adrien, she says, “Nathaniel is a comic book artist, and Marc writes the stories.”

“Wow, that’s really cool,” Adrien says. “I wish I had a talent like that.”

Nino, who was on his way to the kitchen for another beer, pauses when he hears Adrien say that. “Man, you’re so talented already. Model, physics genius, fencing champ, trilingual, killer piano player.”

“Wait, you play piano?” Marinette asks excitedly.

“He doesn’t just play. He’s a master,” Nino brags. Ever since he found out how insecure Adrien is, he always tries to show off how awesome he really is.

“That’s perfect. My boyfriend’s band is missing a keyboardist. If you want, I can give you their number. I think they should still be holding auditions tomorrow.”

Adrien is tempted to say no. Being in a band? Not to mention, he’d be playing with Marinette’s boyfriend. After having a famous teenage life, the last thing he needs is to do something that will put on himself back into the spotlight. 

But Marinette is smiling at him, her eyes so bright and hopeful. She’s almost bouncing in her seat. Her phone is already out too, ready to give him their number. He can feel Marc and Nino looking at him, but all he can focus on is Marinette’s smile, and how to keep it on her face. 

“So, what’s their number?” Adrien asks. He knows he’s going to regret this. 


End file.
